


Dada´s new underpants

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forniphilia, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: Stiles disobeys the sheriff's rules and as punishment the sheriff watches over him all day, every moment taking him with him literally
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 73





	Dada´s new underpants

The sheriff stood in front of the full-length mirror posing while taking a picture of himself in his new black shorts that were really his son.  
No one knew, but ever since the sheriff found out about the werewolves he was stricter on Stiles, he had imposed a curfew where Stiles could no longer leave the house at night.  
The times that he had left the house at night had been without noise while his father slept or was not in the house and always returned before his father realized it but unfortunately that day when his father entered he was already waiting for him.  
" Where were you?  
"I went to the Scott house  
Stiles said a little shy, hoping that his dad would believe he would lie and ask no more questions.  
"I called Scott's house and Melisa told me you weren't there so I want the truth.  
"Come on Dad, I just went with the herd for a while, I'm not a baby anymore so you have to take care of me all day.  
"Well, as of today, you have no permission to go anywhere, nor can you go to school and I will have you guarded 24 hours a day.  
"Come on Dad, you can't do this to me, and what about school?  
" I'll take care of that.  
Stiles was annoyed by his father's attitude but before he could continue protesting the sheriff had pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened a special app that got deep into the internet in magical places.  
Stiles only saw the camera flash when the clerk started to feel dizzy as if his body was melting. He felt his body grow smaller, shrinking and his skin changing to black fabric until he reformed into a pair of black shorts.  
Somehow Stiles could still see his father approaching him as he took off his police uniform and then carried him up his huge legs stretching his logging body.  
He could still feel and felt his father's cock where his new face was supposed to be.  
"You are a nice and comfortable son  
Stiles was still confused and shocked feeling like he was choking when his dad rubs his hand against his cock that was hardening and dripping precum, the salty taste floods his mouth.  
He cannot believe that this was happening to him, in a second he was a normal person, and later he was a pair of pants caught in his father savoring and soaking up the juices of his father.  
Stiles' life had become torture, his dad used it daily and only took it off once a week to wash it, but most of the time he was soaked in semen, sweat, and urine savoring every drop that was absorbed by the fabric.  
He felt like the longer his mind was lost, he no longer tried to speak or fight, he simply enjoyed the taste of his father's cock, he yearned for the sweat of when he ran or the semen of every night.  
When the summer holidays were near Stiles is turned into a human again.   
"I can .... move  
He was a little stunned trying to move his limbs and body muscles after months without doing so.  
"I hope you have learned your lesson son.  
" Yes ….Dad.  
Stiles had barely managed to articulate the words without an indescribable noise coming from his mouth. He spent the rest of the day getting used to being human again, moving around and eating real food but there is a void inside that does not disappear, as if something is missing.  
Hardly a few days had passed and he believed that he had already lost his mind for wanting to be his father's clothes again, he wanted to feel his father's cock against his face, his juices everywhere so he anxiously awaits the afternoon when his father I got through.  
"Dad ... I miss being your pants ... it feels weird to be a person again  
"You don't miss your friends, send it?  
"No dad just needed your cock please can you make me your clothes again?  
"I don't need to convert you to feel my cock  
The sheriff pulled out his big cock making Stiles almost run and lie down in front of him. Stiles wasted no time and begins to suck the member feel again the taste, warmth, and smell of his father near him.  
He kept pumping, pushing his head faster against the member until he felt the warm seed of his father flood his mouth.  
"Better Stiles?  
" Yes much better


End file.
